The Bludd Life
by Ivy Wallflower
Summary: Lora never fit in anywhere, not even where her secret wasn't a secret. But at Pinkerton, she's free to be herself. Suddenly, she has new friends, new enemies, and new things to do. But when one of her new friends suddenly goes missing, how will Lora guard her secret AND save her friend? Rated T because I have no idea what K to rate it. And it's probably end up kinda sorta gross.
1. Chapter 1

**Nobody POV**

Lora stroked her hand along the wrought iron bars of the magnificent gate. On the other side of it, there was about 30 children shouting and calling out, running and playing, pulling faces and telling jokes. To the right, there was an enormous greenhouse type of building, with some boys playing around with a football. The scene felt foreign to her. She gulped and looked to the left.

There were yet more students racing about the playground, but four of them, who were lounging on some bars, caught her observant eye. A minute boy with bright ginger hair and humongous glasses was bouncing around wildly, as a responsible-looking girl with dark hair, being held back by a luminous red hairband, began to patrol. Her arms were crossed, and she was glancing around anxiously. Sitting on the opposite bar was a well-groomed boy in a fluorescent orange t-shirt. He was leaning on his tanned hand, and was constantly peeping at a peculiar-looking girl beside him. She was resting against the highest bar of the set, and had on a pair of bulky headphones that contrasted sharply with her snowy hair. Her midnight blue jacket was zipped right up, covering her entire upper body. She wore a black skirt, that fell just above her knees, and lime knee-length socks poked out the top of her slightly scuffed, ebony combat boots.

This was nothing like Lora had ever seen before; she was slightly disconcerted.

Suddenly, before she could back down, she called to the four kids she had spotted on the bars. Their heads whipped round at her two loud words.

"EXCUSE ME!" Her voice rung out round the entire grounds, making her immediately regret it. She froze.

In a flash, every single one of the pupils were crowding around her, but nobody said the one thing that she needed them to.

In a jolt of realisation, Lora noticed that the strange girl wasn't there. Though she didn't look like someone to follow the crowds, she had thought that maybe her icy blue eyes would be staring at her from the back of the huddle, but she was nowhere to be seen.

A tall man, with chestnut hair, was striding importantly towards her. The vast sea of people parted to let him through and a firm hand squeezed Lora's shoulder. She looked up to see the reassuring face of her strong brother, then turned the other way to see her delicate, kind-natured sister. They were the twins, Dracula and Draculaura. To Lora, knowing they were there was like a leprechaun knowing that there was a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. They made her feel safe, despite being only 14, making them 2 years older than her.

The beaming, tanned man nudged his glasses up his nose and invited the trio in.

Feeling relieved, Lore took a tentative step forwards and gave a small, discreet smile as she did.

_Good, no barrier,_ she thought to herself. On looking to her older siblings, she saw that Dracula had his head high, winking at all the girls.

_Just like him,_ Lora rolled her eyes and grinned.

As most of the girls began to giggle, Lora noticed the blonde boy frowning. He had obviously been the boy to flash girls a charming smile before. Now he had competition.

Draculaura, however, had a totally different approach. Whilst she was winning over the boys, her petite face was slightly tilted towards the ground. Every time her big, sapphire blue eyes glanced up, she saw every last boy staring at her.

Lora shook her head. She knew neither way would work for her. Compared to her brother and sister, she had the personality of a brick. Coated in metal. Covered in spikes.

She sighed. Yet again, school would consist of glares, boring lessons and finding the sight of her shoes amazing. Great.


	2. Chapter 2

Zero POV

I knocked on Mr Soper's door.

"Zero?" He looked confused, but still kept his signature warm smile on his cheery face.

"Yeah, there's some other kids here. I think they want to see you. I get the feeling they aren't going to come in otherwise." I shrug and point my finger towards the gate. I feel the edge of my navy jacket slither up my arm and quickly slap it back against my side.

I really need to get a new jacket.

Mr Soper grins widely at the new arrivals, walking over to them in an open manner.

I don't know them. I don't want to know them.

Unfortunately, my friends have other ideas.

Vin's POV

I see Zero walking down from Mr Soper's office and I go to join her. The new kids are bombarded with questions.

"Who are you?!"

"Where are you from?!"

"How old are you?!"

"Where did you get that dress?!"

The requests of information get more and more insistent, but less and less interesting.

The answers go along the lines of:

"Dracula, Draculaura and Lora." What type of names are those?!

"Romania."

"14 and 12."

"I made it." That was from the eldest girl, Draculaura, who was dressed in a dress that had a red top and a charcoal, rain-dropped patterned skirt. They were parted by a thick, black belt.

The other two, Dracula and Lora, were wearing similar outfits. They both wore a studded leather jacket, a t-shirt and black jeans. Dracula was wearing scuffed trainers and Lora had on ankle boots. Strangely, all three had incredibly white faces, and red streaks striking through their ink like hair.

"'Sup?" I sidle up to Zero, my back to the commotion.

"Stuff…" I notice her tugging vigorously at the ends of her dark sleeves on her jacket.

"That jackets getting a bit small now, isn't it?" She stops pulling her sleeves and looks up at me.

"Err.. Yeah. I'm going to get a new one." I open my mouth to respond, but, before I can, Zero looks down at her phone. Her face turns whiter than a sheet. She turns. "Um I gotta go."

My shoulders sag and I turn back to my friends. In the time that me and Zero were talking, the news students had followed Mr Soper into his office and everybody else went back to what they were doing before. A few minutes later, Lora, Draculaura and Dracula emerged from the office with Mr Soper and began to walk towards us.

Lora POV

"Hey kids! Where's Zero?" Mr Soper beams. It already amazes me just HOW MUCH he can smile. Might as well be Superman.

"She went off somewhere. Her room I think." The blonde boy shrugs. "Why?"

"Well, I have some exciting news!" His smile grows wider still. It's SERIOUSLY freaking me out! "I would like you kids to become these guy's buddies!" Yay. So happy. Best day of my life. Living life to the full. My life is complete.

I work up the corners of my mouth with a tremendous effort, and attempt a smile. Judging by the reactions, it probably looked like some freaky doll grimace. Luckily, my overly-joyful-for-this-situation sister was smiling brightly at them all, making up for my now sullen expression. No matter how much safer it is than that… that PLACE that I once called home, I do NOT want to be here.


	3. Chapter 3

Lora's POV

"… What about giraffes? How do you feel about them?" Ugh. Mr Soper is really kind and caring, (those are not words that I usually use, so take note. Put it in your diary. Celebrate. Make a new holiday.) but I WISH he hadn't dragged me into this. The blonde boy, who I now know to be Vin, is interrogating me on my favourite animal. Dracula and Draculaura have abandoned me to 'decorate their room'. Yeah right.

"Well… They've got long necks, I guess."

"Goats?" He can't be serious. Suddenly, I just lose it.

"Goats?! Goats?! Who has any strong opinion towards GOATS?!" Vin looks momentarily stunned, but then resumes to his 'cool'.

"And… Dogs?" I narrow my eyes at him. I like dogs. But he cannot know that. If he knows that, he will think I am not annoyed at him, and if he thinks I am not annoyed at him, this will lead to him thinking I am his friend AND I AM NOT HIS FRIEND!

Trixie, the girl who had been pacing before, intervened before I could get my hands on him.

"Lay off her, Vin. Would you like us to tell you more about us instead?" THANK THE LORD! I can finally kick back, relax and tune out completely about what they are saying.

Ten minutes later

Looks like tuning out is not an option. When, just when, will Trixie understand the fact I have no interest whatsoever in chess?!

"… But THEN he sneakily moved his knight and THATS when I realised that he had a double-way win!" Apparently, she is the kind of girl who actually expects you to respond to what she is saying, so now I have to accompany EVERY SINGLE one of her sentences with one of the following.

"Really?!"

"No way!"

"You can't be serious!"

"What is his problem?!"

When, in reality, I could not care less.

Thankfully, five minutes of torture later, the small boy called Newton abruptly sprung up, in a state of ecstasy.

"Look! It's a carefully formulated blah blah Blah BLAH blah blah BLAH! And it's so cool, look at blah blah Blah blah..." At least, that's what he sounded like to me. I notice that they aren't paying attention to me anymore, and I am about to sneak away before I bump into the distinctive girl from around 45 minutes ago. WOAH! It's only been 45 minutes?! How will I survive?!

"Hey! Watch where you're go- oh, new girl." My defences immediately go up. I HATE being reminded that I am 'new girl'!

"My name is Lora and I think that YOU should 'watch where you're going'" Ohhhhh no. Her face immediately contorts into one of rage.

Ok, Lora. Just play it cool.

"Listen, there is a coat rack there and-" She begins to hiss threateningly, but I interrupt her.

"I am quite aware of that fact." Sparks begins to form in her eyes, and I know I have stepped - no, scrap that - STOMPED into dangerous territory.

"Look, I am not your tour guide, and neither are my friends so GET LOST!" I let her finish her sentence before a smirk begins to grow on my face.

No, Lora DONT DO IT DONT DO IT DONT DO IT!

"Actually, I believe you are." What even is my life?!

Then again, there is a slightly triumphant feel about seeing her confused face.

"What?! Trix, tell me this isn't true. I don't like hanging around with people like HER!" Ouch. Trixie steps forward.

"Well, Zero, Mr Soper made us her, Dracula and Draculaura's buddies." Ah, so THIS is Zero. Right.

Her jaw drops and I can just see the 'NOOOOO!' on her lips. I have a feeling I won't be having a doze any time soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zero POV

Who does this chick think she is?! I CANT be her tour guide! I CANT! I would rather DIE than be her 'buddie'.

"Basically, you're stuck with me. Better just grit your teeth and bear it." Lora flicks her streaky hair behind her shoulder.

Just as she has made this movement, a football comes shooting towards us. As I'm about to catch it and send it right back to the idiot who was stupid enough to let it fly here in the first place, Lora's hand zooms out, hits the ball (hard, may I add) towards Burt and Hector, knocking them both over.

I'll admit, I admire her reflexes, and she must be pretty strong. I'll also admit, I thought she looked a bit like an 'all mouth and no trousers' kind of girl. After this, though, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't even bat an eyelid to knocking someone out.

"Nice one!" I smile, but quickly resume my scowl. I can't like her.

Her eyes widen and she looks horrified. Immediately, she starts to backpedal towards the school.

"Um, I've gotta g- I-I've gotta go. I'm gonna, um, I've gotta go." She seems kind of shifty. No, I'm not even going to TRY and pretend. She is REALLY shifty. It makes me curious. But I have my secrets, so she can have hers.

Lora's POV

Lora, I want you to know now that you are the ULTIMATE IDIOT!

What was I thinking?! I practically just TOLD HER my secret! I'd better tell Dracula and Draculaura.

I rush up to their Draculaura's room in a blur. I don't even bother knocking, but her hand doesn't jump as she carefully hangs up a black, baby chandelier. As soon as she's finished, she turns to me and smiles.

"You like?" I've got to hand it to her, she really has an eye for decorations.

She has black velvet curtains over red drapes. That way, with the drapes, she can let in light, but not TOO much. That's what she said, anyways. Her bed is cashmere grey, with red roses tangling all the way down it. She has a red lamp on a black, vintage-looking bedside table. In fact, all of her furniture has a vintage feel about it. The carpet looks like snow that has just been stepped on, making it a very light grey. To be honest, it looks pretty cool.

"Yeah! It looks great! And now you may want to put up your umbrella, as I'm about to rain on your parade." I plonk myself down on her neatly-made bed. Her face drops and she descends gracefully next to me.

"What happened? Has somebody already found out about, you know?" I sigh and fling my upper body backwards, so that I am mainly lying on Draculaura's bed.

"Might as well have done!" In her usual calm manner, she puts her hand on my arm.

"I'm sure that's not true!"

"It is."

"Ok, what happened?"

"My arm moved in under a second." I lift myself back up again and begin to pace the room. Draculaura's lips purse and move from side to side, as a mouse would, and then comes to a conclusion. Not a very good one.

"That's not suspicious!"

"I'm going to talk to Dracula!" Sure, he wouldn't be 'calm' or 'reassuring' right now, but he can definitely talk sense. And he does it bluntly, which is a lot easier for me to understand. Because, if he turned into, say, William Shakespeare, then I would just end up telling my problems to the rotten-tooth guy at the post office.

"What's up, little sis?" He's sprawled across his bed, listening to music. Not decorating his room. Traitor.

"Ohhhh, not much, just the fact that I practically just said 'Hey, everybody, did I mention that I am a-"

"A beh beh beh beh beh!" Dracula cuts me off.

"What?!" How people think he is cool deceives me.

"Shhhhhh! There could be CCTV or something!" Idiot.

"Gasp! Cameras watching you as you sleeeeeeeppp!" I wave my hands about and then pretend to faint.

"Shut up!" He scowls at me, but I notice him look in he corners of his (NON-DECORATED!) room. "What did you want anyway?"

"I hit a ball way too hard and way too fast for any human being." He sits up straight, and, knowing this is the signal to run, I bolt out the door, into the girls dormitory section.

Now, which one is my room again? Darnit!

Starting at the bottom of the corridor, I push open a few doors gently, before coming to one bare room. Woah! If this is what Draculaura started with, then I am going to have some SERIOUS trouble!

Macbeth POV

Meanwhile...

"Hahaha! Wagner, look at this! Those three new annoyances are hiding a SECRET! Isn't this just WONDERFUL?!" Finally! Something I can blackmail with! Dracula, Draculaura and Lora - excuse the utterly stupid names - have secret, I can say I know it, and THEN THEY WILL TELL ME WHO I.N.K IS!

My goldfish, Wagner, just stared all bored at me. He's my evil sidekick/bodyguard/fish.

Oh, the wicked joys of being me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Vin's POV

Woah, that Lora girl is… weird! No, like REALLY WEIRD!

"Sooooo… you like her, Z?" Zero has her eyes narrowed in the direction that Lora sped off in. My guess is a big, fat NO!

She turns to look at me and frowns.

"She's fast. And strong. But I don't like her." And there I am. Correct. DING DING DING, well done Vin, you've won one million pounds!

"What about the other two?" I genuinely have no idea what to think about them, but I already don't like Dracula. He seems way to cocky, like he doesn't have a soul.

"Hmmmm… Draculaura seems ok, but a bit pathetic. I don't know about Dracula."

"I think she just seems, I dunno, gentle…" One look at Zero's face, and that is NOT her telepathically demanded reply.

Luckily, before Zero can say something especially cutting, Trixie butts in.

"I don't think she was listening to me." She's obviously still talking about Lora, and the truth is: anybody could tell she had absolutely NO INTEREST whatsoever.

"Of course she was. Could you not see her intense interest in the subject of CHESS?!" Zero says drily.

"How did you know I was talking about chess?! You weren't there!" Trixie looks confused, which she isn't often. Zero rolls her eyes.

"All you had to do was look at her face!" Oh no! I'm sensing an argument here! I'd better do something!

"Food?!" That's my diversion for everything. Absolutely everything.

Everybody turns to me and begins to nod slowly.

Best. Distraction. Ever.

Lora POV

One hour later

I'm still staring at the blank wall in front of me. So far, I've just been making tiny pictures with the grey paint I've been given. A man surfing. A castle (quickly painted over, as it brings back too many bad memories). A tree.

"You going to make any more progress there? Any progress at all?!" My insides jump, but my exterior stays in its same pose.

I finish the magnificent swoop of the wave and turn around to find Zero.

"What d'you want?" I decide to at least appear productive, and begin to unpack my clothes, hanging them up messily in the wooden wardrobe on the left side of my new bedroom.

"I finished my sushi." I wrinkle my nose. Sushi?! Gross! How can people eat living (well, you know what I mean) creatures?! Eurgh!

I notice Zero staring at me strangely and smooth out my disgusted expression.

"I'm a vegetarian." I explain hurriedly, and hope it makes up for my obvious nausea.

"You must be a very weak person, then!" She says it softly, like a hunter would to an animal before a death blow. The hairs on the back of my neck prick up and realisation hits me. She's mocking me!

I whip round to face her angrily, smacking her harshly across the cheek with my hair in the process. She doesn't even flinch.

I can feel my hot temper rising, luring my tongue into executing its deed. I quickly shove it back down. My irritation won't get the better of me this time.

"Takes one to know one!" I begin to whistle jauntily and feel her smouldering glare bore into my back. I can almost hear the cogs in her brain turning, as she tries to think of something to say. I know it won't be long until she finds one I can't reply to, so I think fast. I turn my head round, as if checking my shoulder after hearing a noise. Then I put on a surprised face. "Oh, you're still here?!" I know, not two of the most witty comments in the world, but very effective. Without another word, Zero takes her time to pick up her clomping boots. I stare after her, and she never takes her eyes off me until she reaches my doorway. Her frozen eyes stay fixed onto mine, and I see a glimpse of sadness buried far underneath the frost.

A part of me tells me to run after her, tell her to wait and make sure she knows I'm here if she needs me. But instead, I stay rooted to the spot. I push my feelings aside and start to paint words on my walls, over and over and over again.

_Feelings are for the weak. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi I'm SOOOO sorry I didn't update for ages IM BEGGING YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME! But I had stupid Writer's Block, so this is going to be TERRIBLE please leave me to dig a hole of SHAME!**

**But thank you to Kate, obviously, for being so super fabbydoo amazing, you are officially the best I shall bow down before you. **

**Also, thank you to the guest who reviewed that was REALLY NICE and I am SORT OF using VinXZero in this story on the side so just wait around a while and maybeeeeee something will happen. **

**And now I shall leave you to get on with this RUBBISHY chapter. **

Chapter 6

Dracula POV

I wake to the sound of a Skype call. It's dark, and I have to force myself up into a sitting position. I flip open my laptop that I bought before we came here. I was setting everything up when Lora burst into my (ok, ok, NON-DECORATED) room.

"Why?!" I glare at the far too early time in the corner of my laptop.

Three. In. The. Morning.

I think it's safe to say I'm not a morning person.

After my glaring session is over - and the ringing gets annoying - I finally take a look at who on Earth is calling me.

Ash. Obviously.

I stick on my red headphones and let my best friend's face fill my screen. His dirty blonde hair is tousled, his eyes tired looking. But, of course, his mouth is smiling.

"Couldn't wait any longer to talk to me?" I keep my voice low and smirk.

"Actually, I wanted to see how YOU were coping without ME!" He laughed quietly, and I think about what time it will be in my home town, Romania.

"And you decided to check on me at 5 am?" I raise my eyebrow.

"I will end this call!" He threatens me, but I know he wouldn't. "Wanna see Lily?" Lily is his younger sister. She is 13, so only 1 year younger than me. Her chocolate brown hair is always held back with a small, purple lily. She's pretty, to say the least.

Wait, what?!

I see her approach the camera quickly, and she sits down, beaming with pearly white teeth.

"Heyyy!" I grin as her excited voice fills my ears.

"Hi! Please answer this upcoming question truthfully." Her big brown eyes grow wide, and she leans closer towards the screen.

"Why am I dreading this?" Ash covers his face behind his hands, as though he knows my next words.

"Just how IS your brother doing without me?"

"Knew it!" Lily begins to laugh, but then goes into a dramatic pose.

"Oh, if only you knew! He cries every day, Dracula! He's lost without his dearest friend!" I laugh as Ash begins to try and push Lily out the way, with cries that he's going to end the call. At this commotion, I'm guessing it's only a matter of time before my friend's parents come to investigate the noise, so I tell Ash he really should end our conversation.

"It's for the best!" I do a speedy air grab, before we say our goodbyes. "I wouldn't do it if I didn't have to!"

The screen goes blank and I wonder what to do.

Go to sleep? I sigh. No chance.

Watch funny videos? I'll laugh too loudly.

Read? No!

Skype someone else? At this time in the morning, my sociability only stretches so far.

Talk to my sisters? I'm too nice. Clearly.

Eat? Now you're talking!

I hop off my bed and step quietly to the door. It creaks slightly when I open it, making me scowl hard at it, before I remember it's an inanimate object. Smart, Dracula. Smart.

After a few more turns and creaks, I push open the dining hall door. The 'Cook-o-matic' (original) is in the middle of the room, with red tables and chairs dotted, quite randomly, around it. My face is already on one of the many buttons, so I press it. Earlier, I'd selected my meals.

Only a few moments go by before a few slices of pizza pop up in front of me. This is my time.

I rub my hands together and consider taking it back to my room. I decide against it and instead take out my phone. There are a few texts on the screen, waiting to be read. I look at the first one.

Heyyy! Hope you're settling in well! Text me back soon! Lily xoxo

Is the food good there?! I must know for future reference! Logan

I glance at my pizza and quickly tap out a few replies.

Hi! It's alright here I guess... Hope you aren't missing me too much over there! Dracula

Delicious. Perfection. Yes. Just. Yes. Dracula

I hear a creak and my head automatically whips around to face the source of the noise. I see a pale figure in the shadow of the door and leap down from my chair.

"What do you want?!" I hiss. Instead of leaving, they walk closer.

"You don't know me, right?" It's a girl of around the same age as Lora. She has jaw-length white hair, matching the colour of her skin. She is completely colourless, apart from her glaring pale blue eyes, and looks tired.

"No. But your here, and that's enough to make me annoyed."

"Free country."

"Nothing is free. Everything costs somebody something." She looks hard in my eyes, as if searching for something. I turn myself to steel and walk past her. I try to resist the urge to bang into her shoulder, but it overcomes me. Her expression stays stony, but slightly disappointed. Something about it makes me stop storming down the corridor, moonwalking back into the room. Besides, I didn't finish my pizza.

"You bored too?" A small smile creeps onto her lips.

"Am I ever!"

"I recommend the pizza!" I grin at her, before realising I don't even know her name. I ask her, and she tells me it's 'Zero'. If I was anybody else, I'd probably think she was joking, but I'm not exactly in the position to make fun of names.

Zero presses her button on the machine and we settle down on a table.

Zero's POV

Dracula seems nice. Well, sort of. I wouldn't say he's a friend, but he's more of an 'acquaintance'.

Waaaaiiiit a moment: he's Lora's brother, right? Ohhhhh no.

I stiffen up and try to end our conversation. He's obviously only putting on an act of being nice to stab me in the back - perhaps literally - when I'm least expecting it. Luckily, I don't even have to try to stop Dracula talking; I've always shined in the subject of Being Socially Awkward. One of my many talents, along with Being Wayyyyy Too Defensive For My Own Good. And eating meat kinda helps too. Turns out he's a vegetarian as well.

"You eating sushi?"

"Yup."

"Gross."

And this is where it kicks in.

"Either get over it or leave." He rolls his eyes.

"Leaving _gladly_." He emphasises the 'gladly' and walks through the door. I'd felt like I was on the same wave length as Dracula, and now I'm left feeling oddly deflated.

Just my luck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Vin's POV

That day

I leap out of my bed as my annoying alarm clock goes off.

"GAH?! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BEAUTY SLEEP, HUH?!" I slam my fist right onto it. Or so I thought. I actually end up smashing the side of my hand on my bedside table. I grumble to myself as I drag my tired body out of bed.

After dragging on my clothes, there is a loud thumping on my door. I open it to find Zero towering over me. Her eyes bore into mine, and she roars angrily before I even have the chance to say hi/hide.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE MY DIARY?!" All of my limbs go limp, as though I have been tasered, apart from with words. And glares.

"Wh- what?! Z-Zero, I nev-never t-took your d-dia-diary!"

"Liar! My alarm went off and now it's gone. Why. Did. You. Take. It. You. Stupid. Idiot?!"

This violent conversation went on; me protesting truthfully that I had done nothing, and her protesting aggressively that I had. Basically, she ends up searching my room, and I end up on the coatrack whilst she is doing so. Strangely, upon my (painful) visit to the coatrack, my vision picks up a black - slightly coloured - blur. But even stranger, from that blur shoots, very distinctively, Zero's diary right onto the floor outside my bedroom. This results in a massive increase in Zero's raging, before she storms back to her own room. Without taking me down.

Left to my own devices on the coatrack, I decide to think through things logically before someone (preferably not Burt. Or Van.) comes to haul me off the startlingly uncomfortable rack.

I see the blur still racing at the end of the corridor. Except now, it isn't a blur. It was a boy in a leather jacket. Now, anybody could wear a that jacket. But I only know one boy with that HAIR!

Dracula POV

I grin at the end of the corridor and slow my running. I can hear struggling behind me, and I turn around to face it. Already, I know what it is. And already, the source of the struggling knows what I am. I laugh, walking up to Vin and untangling him from the coatrack.

"You come here much?" I chuckle and easily pull him on the floor.

"Depends if I do something wrong or not." He seems angry, but at me. He's angry at me?!

"What've I done?!" I ask curiously, brushing down my jacket.

"YOU TOOK ZERO'S DIARY?! AND LET ME TAKE THE BLAME?!" Woah!

"Well, if I'd known you'd actually care, then-" His furious expression cuts me off. "Seriously! I was gonna tell her it was me anyway! I'm not a liar!" If I'm honest (haha, see what I did there?!), liars make me feel sick. That's why I ALWAYS tell the truth. Always.

Draculaura POV

"That was mean on so many levels." I cross my arms and frown at my twin.

"I was going to tell her! And him, obviously."

"Oh right, ok! Let's go to breakfast!" Happy that my brother isn't a horrible liar, I skip to the dining hall. It's pretty cool, actually, with big sunny windows and a massive open feeling about it. I pick up my lunch.

_Now, where do I sit?_

I decide on sitting with my 'buddies'. I really like the fact I have lots of people to help me settle in. I'm not exactly sure about my siblings feelings, but I think that they should be relatively pleased as well. I plop (lovely word) down in an empty seat next to a white-haired girl called Zero. Unsure whether she just groaned or not, I begin to chat with the rest of the group.

"I am SO excited to be here! Everyone here must feel so lucky!" I beam at every one of them. Vin, Trixie, Newton and Zero. The conversation continues, before Newton and Trixie begin a heated debate on some intelligent nonsense. Vin sort of zones into his own little daydream, leaving me and Zero. My instinct tells me she's the type of girl who is still seething about her diary.

"Sorry about Dracula." I whisper. She looks up in surprise.

"I-it's fine! I don't mind. Not at all!" She gives a weak smile.

I've almost finished my breakfast, so I start to stand up.

"You know, you can fake a smile, but you can't fake your feelings."


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, ok, I realise that this is the SHORTEST and RUBBISHESTEST chapter I have EVER done, but just know that I am NOT in ANY WAY proud of this! And I am NOT in ANY WAY going to leave it like this, but I'm feeling pretty sick at the moment so DONT JUDGE ME! EVEN THOUGH THAT IS AN INSANELY TERRIBLE EXCUSE! I'm just gonna leave you with these words of Shakespeare (oh I do make myself laugh) so..**

**Hm...**

**Bye?**

Chapter 8

Dracula POV

"I am telling you! THIS IS WHAT NORMAL KIDS DO!" Draculogan and Ash keep on trying relentlessly to tell me what 'normal' kids do. From what they're saying, 'normal' kids are not 'normal'.

"Well it's obviously not, with this outcome! My own sister is disappointed in me! Lora slapped me round the face, and she doesn't even like the girl!" There is silence on the line. Eventually, Draculogan's voice pipes up again.

"But they aren't NORMAL!"

"Neither are you, my friend, neither are you."

"Well we're MORE normal! We're peasants!"

"You aren't peasants!"

"We are peasants!"

Ugh. After some more arguing, I hang up and lie back on my bed.

I COULD start decorating my room.

But I could ALSO just lie here a while. Decisions, decisions.

Zero POV

"You know, you can fake a smile, but you can't fake your feelings."

Draculaura leaves me with my tofu, mouth agape. I can't seem to get over what she just said. It's scary, like she can see right through my exterior and into my soul.

"Shut your mouth, Zero, you'll catch flies!" Trixie leans forward and taps my chin upwards, shutting my mouth for me. She seems to be expecting a snappy comeback, and so am I, but nothing comes out. I look down at my food, but I'm no longer hungry.

Not wanting to stay around on the table any more, I leave, bumping into Dracula on my way.

"Zero!" He has just passed me, but I can hear him approaching me quickly. "Look, I'm really, really sorry! I didn't knoChapter 8

Dracula POV

"I am telling you! THIS IS WHAT NORMAL KIDS DO!" Draculogan and Ash keep on trying relentlessly to tell me what 'normal' kids do. From what they're saying, 'normal' kids are not 'normal'.

"Well it's obviously not, with this outcome! My own sister is disappointed in me! Lora slapped me round the face, and she doesn't even like the girl!" There is silence on the line. Eventually, Draculogan's voice pipes up again.

"But they aren't NORMAL!"

"Neither are you, my friend, neither are you."

"Well we're MORE normal! We're peasants!"

"You aren't peasants!"

"We are peasants!"

Ugh. After some more arguing, I hang up and lie back on my bed.

I COULD start decorating my room.

But I could ALSO just lie here a while. Decisions, decisions.

Zero POV

"You know, you can fake a smile, but you can't fake your feelings."

Draculaura leaves me with my tofu, mouth agape. I can't seem to get over what she just said. It's scary, like she can see right through my exterior and into my soul.

"Shut your mouth, Zero, you'll catch flies!" Trixie leans forward and taps my chin upwards, shutting my mouth for me. She seems to be expecting a snappy comeback, and so am I, but nothing comes out. I look down at my food, but I'm no longer hungry.

Not wanting to stay around on the table any more, I leave, bumping into Dracula on my way.

"Zero!" He has just passed me, but I can hear him approaching me quickly. "Look, I'm really, really sorry! I didn't know how much your diary meant to you! I'm really sorry!" I immediately see red. I've had enough of the meaningless apologies. The worthless words. Nobody understands. I wish they'd all just leave me alone.

"No, you didn't know! And shall I tell you why you didn't know?!"

"Zero-"

"Because nobody knows anything! You're all just stupid to think that you do!" I blow up, shove my remaining plate of food at Dracula and stomp out the room, slamming the door behind me. And walking straight into the enemy.

Lora's POV

My ears pick up shouting coming from the dining hall. I rush over, and I'm just about to open the door when a raging Zero smacks right into me. This is not going to go well.

"Heyyyyyy Zero!" I smile anxiously. I know better then to mess with someone when they are angry. I certainly wouldn't mess with myself when I'm in a mood.

"Move."

"Sure! Yep, sure!" I sidestep out of her way. She storms past me like a hurricane. I don't follow her, obviously. Besides, the DINING hall is for DINING and I certainly feel like DINING. Food five-ever.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am SO SORRY for not updating for so long! My school was really busy! That's not much of an excuse but we had assemblies and a disco and the police even (cuz they were obvs there to see me...).  
But there is literally 3 or less people reading this so I didn't break many(if any£ hearts.**

**Again, I've got to thank Kate, for being so supportive and motivating and, at times, violent because you've really pushed me along and I'm not even kidding! /strong/div**

**Thank you also to the 0.0000000000001 people that read this story! I love writing this and actually have grown into the characters now!  
Most of this will be written in Draculaura's POV, because she's one of my favourite characters and I want her to have her fifteen minutes of fame.**

**Thanks to you all for reading! Now you all have another chapter!**

Chapter 9

Lora's POV (normally is though isn't it?)

"Where've you been?" Trixie asked me, watching me shove my way through the other children. I battle for a few more moments, before plonking myself down on a stool.

"I was busy." I say. Hopefully, they will leave it at that. They won't though, I just know it. Trixie doesn't give up, not even on a small thing.

"Doing what?" I called it! That was all my doing!

"Polishing my shoes." I narrow my eyes as sarcasm drips from my mouth like honey. Or drool. Honey sounds better.

There is silence for a few seconds, and I take the chance to practically inhale my pasta.

"Are those streaks natural?"

"What do you think?!"

"No."

"Then you're wrong." I pick up my tray of food and move to an empty table in the corner. Unfortunately, the sun is gleaming through the open window. I don't really know where to look. Obviously, the sun is too dangerous and I don't want to appear any more freakish than I already AM by staring at a tree the whole time. The gravel outside is teaming with bugs, which annoy me.

The corner? Spiderwebs. The table? Oo how interesting. There it is! My sarcastic side again. But do I really have any other side?

Out the corner of my eye, a blue-eyed, fluffy-haired blonde girl comes up and sits in front of me. She's wearing all pink. Completely. Entirely. All over. Pink.

"Why aren't you looking at me?! Everybody looks at me!" She huffs. In fact, she reminds me of a mouse that's had its cheese stolen. Only, in this situation, it's a popular girl who's had her spotlight stolen. By my siblings.

In all truthfulness, I just can't be bothered to turn and face her. But that doesn't sound good enough.

"I'm sorry, I like seeing things."

"What?!"

"Oh, the UV rays of your clothes! I don't want to go blind, you see!" I smile and take another mouthful of pasta. But you see, the thing is, this isn't a movie (AN: don't you dare say this is a story so it's basically the same thing. It's not the same thing.). And mouthfuls basically mean a FULL MOUTH. You see where I'm going with this?!

"What UV rays, dummy?!" A scathing comeback is racing around my brain and my throat. It's itching with sarcasm and the power to make people leave.

My nose begins to twitch.

"Aww, you need to sneezey-weezey?!" Oh dear, you thought I meant metaphorical itching didn't you? Ah, so naive.

I jab my finger into place under my nose, but it's too late.

"SHOO!" I splutter. Long story short, pasta practically lines the walls. As I mentioned before, I am half-brick, but that doesn't mean I have missed out on the ability to sneeze up my guts. Luckily, most of my half-chewed breakfast (yeah, so it's not the most traditional; GET OVER IT!) bombards the blonde girl. Her tanned face turns a raging red, resulting in a rather unusual clash with her clothes.

Something tells me I'm not going to have the most joyous time at Pinkerton.

PEOPLE WHO HATE LORA BLUDD:

Blonde dragon & Co.

Draculaura's POV

I grimace at the sound of the chattering in the dining hall turn to silence. And wince when the silence turns to a prolonged, piercing screech.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" I speed back down the corridor and immediately arrive at the dining hall doors. I really do love my super speed.

I push open the swing doors gently, so as not to disturb the still air. Fortunately, I am not at the centre of interest. UNfortunately, my little sister is.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU LITTLE BRAT! I HATE YOU!" A girl who I know to be Vanessa is screaming at Lora. Out the corner of my eye, my brother strolls into the room. This will not end well for Vanessa. Nobody is more protective then Dracula, even though he knows that Lora can single-handedly look after herself.

I should have stopped him, I know, but whenever my brother and sister want to do something, I always feel like - no matter how hard I try - I cannot stop them.

He matches angrily up to Vanessa and taps her gently on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Hm. I expected it to go a lot worse then this. I've got to hand it to him, he sure knows how to play it coo- "Because you look like your not doing what you should be doing-" he lowers his voice. "Taking a little shower, perhaps?" By my calculations, Vanessa's, um, how do I put this? Inferior reasoning will be easily matched by my twin's sharp tongue.

"Only because of your stupid sister!" Oh dear, the humble protests have begun.

"Look who's talking!" Dracula throws back his head and cackles scornfully at Vanessa. I would feel sorry for her, but she's fighting against my sister, so - by default - I'm on Lora's side.

"What?!" Her eyebrows furrow in confusion and she stares at my smirking brother like he is a talking dictionary.

"Supercalifradgaliasticexpialadocious!" (AN: look, I wanted to get this up quick, I'm not going to focus on stuff like the spelling a fictional character made up.) Same look. Vanessa shakes her head as if to clear away a fog and rolls her eyes.

"Whatever..." Oh no. She did not just say that whilst in an argument with my brother! He has numerous comebacks for the word 'whatever'. And whichever one he picks will bring him out as the superior. Please leave me to dig a hole.

"Keep rolling your eyes, I'm glad you're determined." Vanessa cocks her head. Here it comes. "I mean, your brain's gotta be in there somewhere hasn't it?!"

All this over a little sneeze.

Zero's POV

Meanwhile...

Urgh!

I punch my stupid pillow in stupid frustration at STUPID DRACULA! Who does he think he is?! Just sauntering into my life and thinking he knows everything but he DOESN'T! HE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT ME AND I WISH HE WOULD JUST GET LOST!

Writhing around in pure anger, I growl menacingly.

"I hate Dracula Bludd. I hate Lora Bludd. I hate Dra-" I stop. Suddenly, everything comes into clear view. I know nothing about Draculaura, therefore I can't hate her.

Dracula knows nothing about me, therefore HE can't hate ME either.

So he could be on my side. This could be handy.

**Wow. That was a short bit.  
Im sorry, I just somehow wanted to do a thing of how ZERO is feeling so JUDGE ME!  
Hope you like it! Please review!  
*wink* byeeeeeeee**

**PS if you know that reference then I shall bow down before you!**

**(this is added on and will only benefit you if you are Kate, but if you're really bored then I suppose it won't hurt)**

**ANSWERS TO YOUR QUESTIONS!**

**A: Diary = secrets = Lets be real, Zero has loads.**

**B: First off, Dracula isn't a jerk (all is explained in the start of chapter 8)**

**C: Eh, it comes naturally.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Lora POV

The Next Day

"Oh look everybody, Freakazoid is here!" Vanessa and all her cronies throw themselves into sneering hysterics.

"Sorry, what did you say? I can't hear you over the deafening sound of you being a pathetic attention-seeker." I smirk and stroll over to an empty table.

"At least I get attention for something good, which is more then I can say for SOME people..." My teeth bear into a snarl, but luckily I'm not facing anybody. Phew, close shave. They almost found out.

"Well-" I begin a cutting, roll-eye statement, but get cut off.

"Leave her alone, or you'll be hung on the coatrack by your undies for all eternity!" I whip round to face white. Just complete whiteness. Have I gone to Heaven? Wait a second- only one person has that threat!

I step backwards a bit and the back of Zero's head comes into focus. Right. That makes more sense.

I see Vanessa shoot one more glare my way, before prancing off in the most dignified way as possible.

Zero turns so that her face- which is almost as pale as mine- is opposite mine.

Oh.

"Erm... Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Anything I can do to get under Van's skin is worth it." I don't know why, but every time she talks, I get hit over and over again by just HOW deep her voice is.

"Sure," I grin. "But is hanging on the coatracks the best you got? Surely you can do better!" Zero raises an eyebrow.

"Oh you're on!"

"On? Why am I on? What am I on for? Save electricity turn the lights off..." On?

"Like, I'm challenging you to a fight?" She looks partially confused, but then smiles slyly. "Or are you just a chicken?" Seriously? If I were a coward I would NOT be talking to Zero on the same level as me right now.

"I assume you are using chicken as a term for coward?" She nods. "Well have you ever met a chicken? Because if you fight with them, they're gonna mess you up! I, however, am just a simple va- HUman being! And besides, you're scared of chickens, aren't you?" I stiffen up as I realise my mistakes I have made by saying that.

A: I just enemised (that's now a word) Zero when I was JUST on the verge of friendship.

2: I almost let go of my secret. STUPID STUPID STUPID! Though if I had said it, then 'simple' would be the wrong word. My species is 'complex' and 'unique'.

I turn my head and slide my foot to the left to go and sit at yet another empty table.

"A chicken. I'm scared of A chicken! How would you know, anyway?"

There's my cue for an exit!

Dracula POV

Done.

I sit down on my bed and look around the room. It's pretty nice.

I've got black walls with (actually accidental) red paint splats all over them.

"Congratulations!" I pat myself on the back. "Please, please, hold the applause."

"Holding!" Draculaura, my twin sister, waltzes through my doorway. She has on a floaty black dress with red embroidery, and also has a little hat perched on her head.

"What's up?" I grin at her.

"I'm great! It's so good here! The people, the food, the facilities, and then I bet the lessons will be JUST as good!" (AN: they started on, like, a weekend or whenever Pinkerton don't do lessons).

First Lesson

"And so 12 x 562,000 is?" A strange, purple-haired woman with the most gigantic glasses I've ever seen paces the front of the room, slapping a ruler on her hand. Her name is Macbeth, and she's REALLY freaking me out!

My bat hearing picks up Newton and Vin talking behind me. Wait a second, how can they be talking when they aren't on the same desk? Newton is being gross and has his finger up his nose, whilst Vin just seems to be steaming up his watch. Ohh.

I turn back around. Newton is really smart, so he probably just came up with an idea for them to be able to communicate. Cool.

Of course, I can do better.

"Ugh, Lora, move to the front, you're being a pest!" Lora rolls her eyes and strolls up to the front of the classroom.

"Lora!" I whisper, as quiet as I can.

"What?!" She hisses, still practically silent.

"Stop being a pest or you will have to do 1 + 1 and that's VERY hard!" He turns and smiles at me. To be honest, she looks like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland when she smiles. It's quite funny.

Zero's POV

How does she know what I am scared of? It's freaky!

I'm still pondering it in class, before my name is called.

"Zero! You too!" Me too what? Vin whispers next to me.

"Go to the front!" I sigh irritably and trudge towards Macbeth. Lora's there as well.

"This is so annoying!" I growl, barely making a sound. I get to Lora, who raises her eyebrows and says,

"I know, right? I mean, how am I meant to drown out Macbeth's squawking when I'm right next to her?!" My mouth drops.

"How did you hear what I said?"She is silent. "Well?!"

"I just did, ok?!" And then she quickly exits.

**Ok, I'm sorry I'm a terrible human being. Apologies. **

**BUT I'm hoping that because I did a massive leakage you will maybe just maybe like this chapter? Hm? Any takers? I'm pathetic, I really am. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoy THANKS! Please R&R!**

***wink* byeeeee**

**Ivy :)**

**PS I'm going to Cornwall for holiday for two weeks and my Grandma suggested that there might not be wifi (American Horror Story, am I right or am I right?) BUT I don't think my parents would be able to bring themselves to do that, so imma still be around to annoy like a little midge!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lora's POV**

"I just did, ok?!"

The outside breeze brushes my hair softly out of my face. But this isn't Romeo and Juliet so settle down because then the breeze turns into a wind, the back of my hair slaps into my face, obscuring my vision until all I see is black and red, and then several leaves come to finish it off. I now look like a slightly scary girl version of Tarzan.

A bell sounds and I know that that means class is over. In just a few moments, I am in the hiding place by the stairs leading to the school building that I rooted out the first night that I came here.

As if on cue, soon the whole area is filled with squeals and shouts. Some boys are playing a rather violent version of football, using jumpers as makeshift goalposts, whilst Van and her group discuss hair styles.

I can smell different scents on different people's clothes. Perfume, dirt and… lemons? I'm not even going to ask. All the variated smells itch my eyes until I can't bare it. Huffing, I reach up to pop out my blue contact lenses and feel immediate relief. All that I need to do now is stay hidden from Zer-

"Hey." Hurriedly, I jerk my face downwards, quickly stuffing my face in my knees. "Why are your eyes, um," I can just imagine Zero's baffled face, but only two things are in my mind. The fact that I didn't hear her coming, and that I can't lie. "Yellow?" Phew. I don't have to lie.

"They _aren't _yellow." I smile smugly. They are, in fact, golden. Easy mistake to make though. "Contact lenses."

"And you just _casually _put them in for no apparent reason?" I can just _hear_ her raised eyebrow as she questions me. How do I avoid this one?

Well, better live up to my reputation for being an absolute weirdo.

"Yep!" I slip on sunglasses, without looking up, and turn to face her. "Bye." Ah, it feels so refreshing to have my thorny self back. Even though it's just for one word.

"How did you know my fear?'' And welcome back, awkward self.

"I just did."

"_How?!"_ She keeps pressing, and steps closer to me. All I can see is her figure. I feel caved in, cornered. My breathing quickens.

"Go away." I swallow and break out in an icy sweat.

But she just comes even closer.

The world goes blurry and all of my senses are enhanced, but things sound distant and echoey. Faintly, I hear Zero ask if I'm alright, but I don't know if I'm alright or all wrong. I feel like I'm sinking underwater. Black forms at the corners of my vision. Shakily, I stand.

The last thing that I remember is Zero's anxious expression, before the black fills my sight.

**Zero's POV**

I stare in horror as Lora's sunglasses slip to show glowing, golden eyes. Her mouth contorts into a snarl and she backs away from me.

Suddenly, the entire space is enveloped in a towering shadow looming over me. Before I can turn around, a rough, papery cloth covers my eyes and mouth. I begin to lash out, but the stench fills my nose until I just go limp and my eyes shut.

**Even ****_I _**** didn't think this chapter was going to turn out like this! I guess my ****subconscious****really knew how to move the story on though so I hope you all like it!**

***wink* byeeeee**

**Ivy :)**


End file.
